The Princess Of Hearts
by PinkPunkRocker
Summary: A girl is torn between two enemies whom were once best friends. Who will she choose and how will it effect the outcome of a mosterous war? Now the truth will come out when her past comes back to haunt her.
1. The Beginning

Sitting on the floor near a window she watches the moon intently as she hears noises creeping by her. Kaiya glances over to see her brother Zaft walking by. He shows no concern for her as he leads the new coordinators towards the tower of the ship. One stares on at Kaiya and winks at her, she merely brushes him off.  
  
Now a year later they have all become close but Kaiya stays away. Deep inside she is hurting from having to put up with her wretched brother. The one they call Athren has fallen deeply for her but she doesn't dare think about anything like that about anyone. Kaiya only wishes to find happiness within this amazing adventure of what so many others call a war.  
  
Her brother leads on this war and has caused many lives lost. Kaiya finds herself face to face with Athren and he wishes to press her with the truth of his emotions.  
  
"Kaiya please come and watch the stars with me so we may talk."  
  
"Athren go away, I wish only to be left in peace to wonder about the future."  
  
He looks shocked and hurt that Kaiya wishes nothing to do with him but he also has a devious plan up his sleeve to get her heart.  
  
"I know you trust few but you can trust me. As you may already know I love you and want you all to myself."  
  
Kaiya walks away from him aggravated by his stupid human emotions that she wishes to never feel again after watching her parents murdered. The alarm is triggered and Kaiya with the other coordinators find themselves in an all out battle with two gundam pilots. She finds herself face to face with someone she has never met but is completely intrigued by him.  
  
Kaiya was now unconscious in her gundam from being hit by Athren on accident. The two gundam pilots take her with them and Athren gets taken back by the others to let Zaft know of his sister's capture.  
  
Hours later Kaiya awakes to see a pair of bright purple eyes staring down at her. She tries to sit up and move but she is very weak. Her long wavy blonde hair that was up in a ponytail was now covering her face for it was down. Her bright pink eyes widened as she tried to move but winced and cried out in pain.  
  
"Stay still, we won't hurt you." A soft but strong and valiant voice said which came from the teen boy who was hovering over her. "You'll be okay. I'm Kira by the way."  
  
"Kaiya." She felt as though she should only give her first name for knowing whom her brother was, they might wish to kill her. She stared into his eyes, which seemed to be shimmering and filled with joy. She felt that she belonged for once, which was a change in her life. She hasn't felt wanted since her parent's murder.  
  
Some days later she was up and about, Kira showing her the ropes around the ship. She met some interesting people that accepted her and she was happy. Kaiya soon found herself very fond of Kira and he the same way. 


	2. Revealing A New Emotion

Kaiya and Kira spent a lot of time together. Kira told her about Earth and of Athren but never said his name. Kaiya the same, telling him of Athren and their lust for each other. Even if they had said his name would they know it was the same Athren?  
  
Kaiya felt as though Kira was holding back something from her and vice versa. One night in the quarters where Kaiya and the other girls slept Kira came and brought her to a secret spot on the ship that made him feel like he was home just a little bit.  
  
He held her in his arms while she sat between his legs and leaned her body against his. She smiled watching the stars with those dazzling pink eyes of hers and Kira with his purple eyes. It seemed almost too good to be true for these two to be together.  
  
Kaiya was wearing a black tank top belly shirt and black pajama pants. Kira wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. Kira had a great big smile on his face; he had waited so long to hold her like this.  
  
Kaiya stared into Kira's eyes as he did hers. The two of them were pretty shy and neither one had even thought of making a move on the other. Kira placed a hand on her cheek as he lifted her chin up with his other hand.  
  
"Kaiya... I don't think I have ever wanted to be around anyone more than I wish to be with you from this day forth." He leaned down to her face their lips only inches away. Kaiya could feel his warm breath on her face and his heart was pounding at the same rate hers was.  
  
"Kira, I only wish to hold onto you from this day forth." Kaiya spoke softly as she soon felt his lips press against hers. She smiled faintly as a slight moan slipped through her lips. Kira had deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues sliding against each other as their eyes closed softly.  
  
Kira pulled away from the kiss for only a few moments. "Kaiya... I... I..." He wasn't sure if this was the time and place so he kissed her once again. The time passed quickly as they soon found people waking, the first person to pass was the other pilot on the ship who laughed at Kaiya and Kira.  
  
Later that morning Kira and Kaiya didn't know what to say to each other, the night before had been so romantic and perfect that there wasn't anything to say. At breakfast the guys asked him about last night and he wasn't paying much attention. When the girls asked Kaiya she just smiled and blushed a bit saying, "I don't kiss and tell." And with that being said she winked at them.  
  
Kira walked over to see her and he kissed her on the cheek. The girls giggled seeing him acting so different now. He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Kaiya, last night was amazing, I wish to have many more nights like that in the future."  
  
Kira and Kaiya blushed every time they say each other of the next week. Now news was getting around about Kira and Kaiya from the pilot seeing her. Now she began to wonder what Athren would do if he found out about her and Kira. 


End file.
